Tickle Fight
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Random little fluff story. Arthur just REALLY didn't want to smile, and Alfred had one last tactic up his sleeve...PURE FLUFF.


**Author's Note:**

Just a little fic I wrote to take a break from writing "Latvian Wedding" and stuffs. Also written because who doesn't love fluff? Especially USxUK? (that was for you Shi-chan)

* * *

"Come on Iggy! Please? Just once?"

"No Alfred, I'm in an extremely bad mood today."

Alfred pouted. He hated it when his Arthur had his "I'm going to be pissed of all day because of France" days. All he wanted was one little smile. He'd already tried everything he could think of, from hugs and knock-knock jokes to compliments and smiling himself but nothing seemed to work on the tsundere. He poked at Arthur's cheek.

"Why do you have to be so serious all the time?"

"Because I have to make up for your laziness!" Arthur argued. "Why do you want a smile anyways?"

"Cause I hate to see you all mad and stuff," Alfred shrugged. It was half-true, he hated it when Arthur was in a bad mood, since he complained and accused and everything but Alfred also loved the way Arthur would puff up his cheeks and just pout until they turned red.

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it?" Arthur snapped, frowning deeper now. Alfred wouldn't have it. At least not on his watch. America pulled at England's cheeks until they made a forced smile.

"America! You insolent twit! Quit that!" Arthur protested, slapping the American's hands away.

"Hmm...not the same as a real one," Alfred trailed off and removed his hands from Arthur's face. But suddenly he remembered a super-duper smiling trick that worked every time when he was little.

"Her Arthur," Alfred purred, cocking an eyebrow. "W-what?" Arthur knew that look all too well, and he averted his eyes and turned away, arms crossed. His face was heating up anyway.

Before he could walk away, Alfred seized him from behind and grabbed his waist, proceeding to tickle him.

"B-bloody hell Alfred!" Arthur un-crossed his arms and attempted to get the man off of his body, but the bigger nation was much stronger than he. Arthur had never been tickled before, just knew that it made Alfred laugh when he was mad or sad or anything of the matter. It was obvious that he was trying to stifle his giggles, and it was almost working, but America wouldn't give up, now would he? He only aimed for more sensitive places on the Briton, like under his neck and at his sides. Arthur was squirming and starting to blush a deeper shade of red than before, but he wouldn't give in to Alfred's antics, now would he? In between shortened titters, Arthur protested.

"A-America! S-stop that!"

"Not until you laugh," Alfred reminded, continuing his ministrations. England's snickers were becoming more evident now, and his struggles were beginning to cease, due to Alfred nearly lifting him off the ground. He bit his lip in frustration as the uncontrollable laughter set in. He should have never done this to America when he was a child.

The more Arthur fidgeted, the more it tickled, but staying still was impossible. Giving in, for his side hurt from restraining the laughter, England laughed hysterically for a mere few seconds, out of breath and his eyes beginning to tear. As promised, Alfred backed off, giving the panting nation a peck on the cheek.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Alfred asked playfully, hugging the smaller nation.

"Wasn't so bad?! That was downright harassment!" Arthur shouted, pounding on Alfred's chest.

"You call it harassment while I call it love," the American said, pecking Arthur's lips before he could turn away. Finally, Arthur rested his head on America's chest and just closed his eyes, brows still furrowed in embarrassment. Arthur blushed and held Alfred's hand before looking up to see Alfred deep in thought.

"I've decided. I should tell you to be mad more often," Alfred cooed seductively, before being promptly hit upside the head.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Why does it seem as if I make violence the end of ALL my USxUK fics? Bloody hell, its 12:00 PM and I'm supposed to be working on other projects -not just silly fluff. Review to help me procrastinate!


End file.
